Carrying an infant for a long period of time can be quite fatiguing. To alleviate the problem of fatigue, strollers have been used as an auxiliary conveyance vehicle for infants for some time. Conventional baby strollers have been known and used for many years. A stroller is a four-wheeled or three-wheeled folding carriage designed as a chair in which an infant may be manually pushed. When the child who is to be transported in the stroller is an infant, the stroller is relatively easy to push. However, even in today's day and age, manually pushing a stroller can be tiresome and inconvenient.
Many of the strollers in use today lack the necessary and essential safety protective measures and equipment that will protect the infant. However, as the child grows and gains weight, the stroller becomes increasingly difficult to push. In addition, when the stroller is to be moved up an incline, the person pushing the stroller may have substantial difficulty in traversing the incline. This is especially true when the person pushing the stroller is elderly or has a physical ailment.
Power driven conveyances, such as power-driven wheelchairs are often too inconvenient and cumbersome to use. The necessary drive components have resulted in relatively heavy and awkward constructions. Typically, these power-driven wheelchairs have heavy-duty frames to support all of the equipment. These designs generally result in configurations that are not easily folded or disassembled compactly so that it can be transported in a standard passenger vehicle. This is not desirable. A suitable solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in stroller art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2006/0022434; 5,937,961; 6,148,942; and 4,152,005. These prior art references are representative of strollers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable combination child vehicle seat and stroller apparatus, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.